Moonlighted Love
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Starting at the end of the New Moon movie: Bella goes to see Jacob after the devastating outcome of their conversation in the forest. What was it that changed her mind? And why does she now so desperately need to have Jacob close to her? M 4 some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I do not own the twilight series, however this is my story on what should have happened at the end of Eclipse the movie. Enjoy!**

I had to park a far distance away, so now I was running through the stormy night towards the light shining through the old wooden window. Rising up onto my tippee toes I was just able to push the window open. As I pushed my leg through the window someone grabbed it and dragged me in side. I tried to rub my head when it hit the wooden floor, but my arms were pinned against my body.

"Jake get off of me!" There was silence as I stared into the big brown eyes of Jacob Black.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" I was still pinned underneath him, but he didn't budge when I began to struggle.

"I needed to talk to you," I said trying to relax.

"You said everything you needed to say back in the forest with your bloodsucker." I could hear the low growl building up in his chest.

"Let me up!"

"Jake, is everything ok?" Billy's voice called through the door.

"Fine" Jake said "nothing to worry about… I just fell." I could hear the slight squeaks of Billy's wheel chair as he moved away from the door.

"Release me!"

"And why should I?" Jake brought his face closer to mine so our faces were only inches apart. With as much strength as I could manage, I strained my neck to place my lips against his.

**Hey Readers **** sorry for the extremely short chapter, but its just a tester to see if there is any interest. If you liked the teaser let me know, and ill continue writing. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I do not own the twilight series, however this is my story on what should have happened at the end of Eclipse the movie. Enjoy!**

I could feel Jacobs body tense at the touch of our lips. He pulled me off of the ground and slammed me into the wall. Our faces were only inches apart.

"What do you want Bella!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Will you just release me! I can't think clearly!" I tried to keep my voice level, but I could feel the rage building up again. Jacob sighed and let go of my body. I rubbed my arms.

"What is it?" Jacob didn't move backwards, so we remained rather close.

"I love you." He was clearly stumped, as he moved back a few steps.

"Whaat..whaat?" He stuttered. "Bella?"

"I realised after you left that I had made the wrong decision." He didn't believe me. "I wanted to chase after you as soon as you had gone" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I told Edward that it wasn't enough that he had returned, for my heart now belonged to someone else." I slowly took a step towards him, touching my right hand to my chest.

"What do you want from me Bella?" Jacob was staring at the ground.

"I don't want anything." I paused. "I just thought that you should know." Jacob clearly no longer felt the same way. I started to move towards the window.

"And you're just going to leave now?" I turned to look at him with one leg out the window.

"I think ill go before I embarrass myself even more."

"You can't just drop that bomb shell on me, and climb out the window!"

"Jacob calm down" I pulled my leg back through the window and walked over to him. I lightly touched his chest. 'Your burning up." He chuckled, before starting to slow his breathing. "Jake..I" I could feel the chills move down my spine as I touched his rock hard chest. I was tracing circles just bellow his collarbone, when he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head towards him. Slowly Jake lowered his head searching my face, assuming that I would pull back and this whole night was some kind of ploy. But I didn't, and as his lips finally touched mine I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer. Our kisses became more urgent, as Jacob pulled me underneath him on his bed. No longer wearing shirts I was able to run my hands down the hot skin of Jake's back. I could feel Jakes wondering hand slide up my side. As his hand almost reached my pink bra I stopped it.

"Are we going too fast?" He asked with concern in his eyes. "Am I squishing you?" Jake quickly glanced down at our semi-naked bodies.

"No, no" I smiled at him. "You are squishing me in all the right places, so I'm fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure…but I think I heard something"

"Its probably just Billy sneaking a slice of pie." He began to kiss down my neck. "He thinks I don't notice."

"No it's not that" I paused to listen "don't you hear that?" I watched Jacobs face as he tried to concentrate on the sound.

"I only hear your heart beating really fast." He smiled softly before touching his lips to mine again. Jacob began to kiss me more urgently, trailing a line of kisses down to my chest. As he began to lightly kiss around my bra, I moved my hands to the top of his jeans. He froze. Just as he was about to say something I stopped him.

"I want to, so don't give me that bullshit about waiting."

**Hey Readers, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter so leave me a review. Happy reading! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately I do not own the twilight series, however this is my story on what should have happened at the end of Eclipse the movie. Enjoy!

-WARNING: M15+ RATING

It was disbelief. The emotion was spread all over Jakes face. He probably thought that this was some kind of dream, and in the morning he would wake up to an empty bed. But it wasn't and as we pulled our pants off, i could feel that this was right.

"You have protection..don't you?" I asked when Jake released my lips to trail another line of kisses down my neck as he unclasped my bra. His head nodded against my chest. Jake pulled my left nipple into his mouth, sucking whilst also slightly biting. A soft moan escaped my lips, as i arched my back for him to draw my nipple in more. He was hard, i could feel him against my stomach. Slowly i slipped my hand into his underwear, releasing him from the confines of the fabric. He must of had the condoms close, because in a matter of seconds he was all dressed and ready to go. Hooking his fingers under either side of underwear, caused my body to shudder with anticipation. Jake through my underwear to the ground before resting himself in-between my legs. I spread my legs a little wider, giving him enough room. It suddenly dawned on me that no one had ever seen me naked before, parents don't count, and that i was ok with it. Jake seemed to always make me feel comfortable. He positioned himself at my center, ready to go at any moment. I knew it would hurt, but as he slid in a slight cry escaped from my lips. Jake muffled the sound with a kiss. I knew it wasn't so Billy wouldn't hear us, it was because he was trying to distract me from the pain. Jake pushed in a little more, as he drew my lower lip into his mouth. The pain began to subside, so i placed my hands on Jakes bum to push him the rest of the way in. A moan escaped from his lips, when he was fully encompassed by my body. Our bodies began to move. Jake grabbed a hold of my hips, steadying himself as he thrust inside of me. He started of slow, then as my body got used to the feeling of him inside the pace quickened. I brought his lips back to mine as i could feel something building in my stomach. To describe it would be an understatement. But as Jake slowly began to massage my left breast with his lips my body was taken over by feelings of true bliss. We lay there in silence for a few minutes trying to catch our breath.

"wow!" he finally managed, raking his hand through his brown hair.

"wow!" i agreed, turning on my side to rest my head on his shoulder. Jake pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. "What is it?" He was in deep thought, so i ran a finger over his thought lines.

"I never thought this would happen. I mean i had hoped, but knew it wasn't in my cards." A large smile escaped my lips.

"And your ok with this." I pointed to our naked bodies.

"I'm more than ok with this, i love this." He kissed me, long and hard. "I love you."

**Hey Readers :) i know, its been a while. But i have finally sorted out where i want this story to go...its not just going to be a lot of love making between these too. Can't wait to read what you think. Happy reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Its funny how three small words can mean so much. I mean they are just words right? At least i always thought that until you say them, and you mean it. Hearing Jake whispers those three words was just the beginning of what i knew would be my happily ever after. We awoke in the morning tangled in each others arms.

"How did you sleep?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Amazingly. I should sleep here more often." Jake kissed my forehead before opening his eyes.

"I think we should make that happen. Purely so you get a good nights sleep." We. How that one word spread a large smile across my face.

"Oh! of course. And not for any other reason?" Jake squeezed me gently.

"Maybe so i can do this" He brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly.

"I'm not sure that's a good enough reason." I pretended to get out of bed, but didn't get very far before Jake pulled me back down next to him.

"Don't tease me Miss Swan, you don't want to see me angry" I smiled wider. Ah werewolf joke. I kissed him frantically, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth ever so slightly. I couldn't help but laugh as he began to place kisses on my jaw line.

"What is it?" He asked, staring down at me.

"Its nothing." Jake continued kissing my jaw, leading towards my ear. A slight chuckle escaped my lips. Jake pulled back.

"Your ticklish!" He exclaimed with a chuckle of his own. Before i knew it we were in a tickle war.

"Breakfast in five Jake." Billy's voice called through the door. We froze. Did he hear us? Oh my gosh what if he did! Would he tell Charlie? Charlie would definitely pack his gun and make it to La Push in minutes if he found out. "I hope you like eggs, Bella" He heard us.

...

Who would have thought eating breakfast could be incredibly awkward. Especially when you were opposite Billy Black who looked like he was about to murder someone. Jake had my hand in his under the table, softly running his thumb up and down. Billy let out a large sigh.

"So you stayed the night?" The question was directed at me, but Billy was glaring at Jacob.

"Yes" i replied softly. Jake squeezed my hand for reassurance. He thought Billy was messing with us. I wasn't too sure.

"And is this going to become a nightly thing, or.."He was looking out for Jake. Billy thought that i would just sleep with his son then return to Edward, a non virgin.

"Dad! Bella and i need to talk about this.." Jake piped in, scowling at his father.

"Yes." i added point blankly. "As long as it is ok with you of course." I saw Jake smile out the corner of my eye.

"Its fine with me. I was wondering when you too would shak up, but you should probably tell Charlie. He has already called this morning looking for you." Well that was a drastic change of tune.

"What did you say exactly?" I asked, trying not to over step any boundaries.

"I told him that you got caught in the storm last night, so you spent the night here. He didn't seem that concerned about the possibility of you two" Billy waved his finger between us. "But I'm sure he will be once you tell him." i nodded. Billy left to run some errands, he said he would be gone for the remainder of the day. Something about a part for something.

"I should probably go and see Charlie." I said, as i pulled my left shoe on.

"Did you want me to come with you? or.."

"If you wouldn't mind? I've just got a feeling of what he might say."

...

"You fall in and out of love so easily Bells." Charlie was pacing up and down the kitchen, trying to rack his head around Jake and I. Jacob had taken the truck and was doing circles around my block, to give Charlie and me some privacy. "I'm happy that you have found Jake, but what about Edward?"

"What about Edward?" Since when did Charlie like Edward.

"I'm just saying that you need to make sure that this is what you want, and your not compromising."

"Dad! Edward came back, and i love him. But when i'm with Jake its just so easy, like i've known him for a thousand years. I love him Dad, but its a different kind of love. This love i know will be eternal." Charlie sighed. I was getting too mushy mushy for his liking.

"I'm glad you told me Bells. So now i'm not wondering where you are when you get home late."

"About that.." I didn't make eye contact with Charlie. He would have siked me out. "I'm almost eighteen, and some nights i might decide to stay out later. And just crash at Jakes, or where ever i may be. Are you ok with this?"

"Your slipping away so fast Bella, but i don't want to be one of those parents who tie you to the house. We will see how it goes. You can stay out till the next morn twice a i want you to call me to tell me who you are with, and where you are."

"Ok!" I jumped with glee, before wrapping my arms around Charlie.

...

"So i'm guessing he's ok with us?" Jake asked as i jumped into the passenger seat.

"Yep!" I leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I guess he's the only one." Jake directed my attention to the front window. It was Edward, and he didn't look pleased.

**Hey Readers :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter, so send me a review. (It really does make for quicker updates) xx Happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga - Here is my own spin on what should have happened at the end of New Moon [combining elements of New Moon and Eclipse]**

"Good morning." Edwards voice was harsh as he looked between Jacob and I. I was surprised that Jacob wasn't touching me, not even holding my hand. Which was surprising, because generally he would have rubbed it in.

"Edward! What seems to be the matter?" Besides the obvious.

"I think this is a conversation best left for the indoors. Could you meet me back at my house?" Edward ran a hand through his hair with a worried expression displayed on his face.

"You know that i can't protect her there." Jacob exclaimed moving to stand closer to me.

Edward sighed. "You can come." Before he left Edward took one more glance between Jacob and I, his heart was broken.

...

"You aren't going to change her!" Jacob was yelling now as Carlisle graciously tried to calm him down.

"The Volturi are coming, and if they find that we have disobeyed their wishes there will be carnage." Carlisle mentioned calmly.

"We don't want to do this either." Alice began.

"Especially because we are taking away Bella's free will." Rosalie piped in.

"But it is necessary to ensure the safety of everyone Bella loves. And your safety." They weren't pleased about it, but it was looking like there was no other choice. The Volturi were coming, and if they saw that i was not a vampire i would be killed for knowing too much.

"We can't fight?" Jacob asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"We don't nearly have enough forces to take down the Volturi, even with all of my families contacts and the use of the werewolves. Bella must be changed."

Edward hadn't said anything in a while, he was too focussed on glaring at Jacob and I.

"And we are sure that this is the only option?" I directed my question to everyone, but was focusing on Edward. He nodded slowly. "So when will this happen?"

"The sooner the better." Alice said. "They come in a week."

...

"You can't be serious Bella!" Jacob was pacing in my kitchen as i was trying to fix us some lunch.

"It doesn't look like i have much of a choice." I replied coldly. He stopped pacing, to come and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Its just...I feel like i have just found you again and now everything is going to get ripped to shreds."

"What do you mean?" I pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

He sighed. "What are the chances that you will feel the same way about me when you are all vamped up?"

"I couldn't love blood more than i love you."

"But you don't know this, you don't know how the transformation will affect you. What if i don't see you for decades?"

"Jacob. We shouldn't be worrying about things that are out of our control. Who will know what will happen in the future? I love you! And if i don't seem to remember that fact after being vamped up, then i hope to God that you will do everything in your power to remind me." I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him softly on the lips. Jacob rested his forehead against mine.

"You're going to smell so much." he said softly, with a smirk creeping out from the side of his lips.

"Hey!" I exclaimed pushing him off of me. "You'll smell too, don't you forget that fact." He burst into laughter, which was contagious. As he moved closer to me again, his face turned serious. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear he kissed me urgently on the lips. Jacob picked me up, clearing a space on the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him closer. Suddenly a large bang came from the front door. It was Charlie.

...

Charlie was resting his hands on his hips, as he looked between us. Slowly Jacob released his hold on me and moved back, so that i could jump down from the counter.

"Your..ah your home early dad?" I managed running a hand through my hair.

"I forgot a file, so i thought i'd come home and get it during my lunch break." He was staring at Jacob as he spoke.

"Sherif Swan, i haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Jacob extended his hand, which Charlie reluctantly shook.

"I've been fine Jacob. I see you have been well too." He was clearly indicating towards me. Jacob nodded.

"Well.. this isn't awkward at all." I clasped my hands together, as Jacob gave me a slight nudge. "We were just making lunch before we..ahh"

"Got distracted" Jacob added.

"Yes..got distracted. Did you want any?"

"I'm good Bells. I'll just grab my file then forget this never happened, and be on my way." Jake and I both nodded, remaining still until Charlie had left.

"No. Not awkward at all." Jacob said whilst starting to laugh. I slapped him on the chest lovingly.

**Hey Readers :) I hope that you are well. I've been really busy organizing future events but will try and update more regularly. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, so if you'd like please leave a comment. More comments make for faster updates, they really do. xx Happy reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Rated M [for Mature content & Sex scene]**

Two days had past since the Cullens had assured me that the only way to keep me and all of my loved ones safe, was to turn me. We had decided to do it tomorrow, after all it was the beginning of mid semester holidays. I told Charlie that Jake and I were going to take a trip the shoreline for a lover rendezvous. After i said lover, Charlie dropped the subject like i knew he would. I had been trying to assure Jake that nothing between us would change after i had been turned, but of course he had his doubts. Especially because he knew that i would have to spend copious amounts of time with the Cullen's, in order to get a grip on the whole vampire thing. We both knew that after the transformation i would no longer be able to visit La Push, for fear of breaking the treaty. So we had spent the last two days down in La Push on the beach.

"You're making me all sandy!" I exclaimed as Jake moved his lips down my neck, sucking on my pulse point. In a small section about a mile from the shore, there is an enclosed patch of sand surrounded by large oaks. It was private. It was our place.

"So you don't like this then?" Jake whispered into my ear as he pushed his jeans into mine. I moaned. "I didn't think so." He chuckled. I brought his lips back to mine, as he turned us over so i was on top straddling him. As i pushed my hair to once side i lowered my head to lightly press my lips against his. Jake rolled us again to the side so we were facing each other, with my left leg laying over his legs. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, as he drew my body closer to his.

"I'm going to miss this." He said lowering his voice so i could barley hear him.

"This" I said staring into his eyes "Is never going to change." I tried to smile reassuringly but he knew there was a little speck of doubt in my mind, as there was in his.

"We should probably get going, Charlie and Billy have probably finished buying dinner by now." Jake extended his hand to help me up off the ground. I brushed as much sand as i could off of my clothes, and tried to shake some out of my hair. Jacob did the same.

...

I think Charlie assumed that his little girl wasn't as innocent as she used to be, but it didn't let it faze him with being polite towards Jacob. He liked him a whole lot more than he ever liked Edward. It was something we had in common. We were seated around Billy's small dining table, eating fish and chips from the local fishery in town.

"Mmm" Charlie exclaimed leaning back in his chair with a large grin on his face. "They sure know how to batter a piece of snapper down here." Billy agreed.

"So you two ready for tomorrow?" Billy asked. Jacob had filled him in, after all Billy would be asking where i had gone too. And why i wasn't ever seen in La Push again. It was somewhat comforting to know that Billy was looking out for me, even though tomorrow i would become something he hated.

"Yep. As ready as we'll ever be." I answered, playing with some chips on my plate.

"Don't look so worried Bells. Ive been to Matter shore before, there are no sharks." It was sweet that he thought i was afraid of the sharks, which i was but not at the moment.

"I know dad, plus Jake would scare them off with his large stature." Charlie winced. I could just see his facial expression change as wrong images of his daughter entangled in bed sheets isolated from the rest of the world with her boyfriend, flashed before his eyes.

"So anybody catch that pirates game?" Great change of subject Jake.

...

"So your still coming tomorrow right?" Jake and i were walking through the woods just behind his house. He nodded, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Great" I said, leaning into him. We had been walking for a while, but could still see smoke from the chimney at Billy's place rising through the trees. Jake suddenly pushed me up against a tree, claiming my lips as his. Pulling away just as quickly as it had started he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm in this for life Bella." He said, still closing his eyes.

"I know Jake. Me too." I placed my hands on his face, so that he would look at me. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"And we won't age. We'll be stuck like this forever." Where was he going with this.

"Thats not such a bad thing Jake, it means no wrinkles." I tried to smile, but efforts were useless.

"But what if someday we want kids?"

"Its not in the cards for us Jake, nor is it in the cards if i was with someone else. Vampires can't have kids."

"But do you want kids?" I had to think about it, but i knew that whenever i had pictured my life i knew that kids were in it.

"It doesn't matter, i need to pick a new future." I shook my head.

"We could run away Bella. We could run away and never look back. We could have kids, and a big house. Go to saturday soccer matches and sunday ballet classes. Have barbecues with our neighbors, and pretend that we care that they think their kid is so much better than ours."

"Jake.." I had to stop him so i placed a hand on his chest. "I want those things, i'm not denying it. But if we run the Volturi will find us. And if they don't, they will leave a destructive path until they do."I kissed him softly on the lips. "I have daydreamed about our future together Jake, but we don't know what will happen. Running away from our problem is not the answer though babe. I want a lifetime with you, and now i get many. And with kids, we will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." A light tear ran down his face, which i quickly brushed away. He thought he was losing me, and there was nothing i could say that would assure him any different. I drew his mouth back to mine, kissing him feverishly as i unclasped his jeans. We managed to pull each others pants off before his body pushed mine into the tree behind me. I pulled of his shirt running my hands down his back, as he kissed down my neck. Hooking my fingers through his boxer shorts i pulled them down to expose him in the moonlight. Jake lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he ripped off my underwear. As he entered me i couldn't help but hope this wasn't the last time.

**Hey Readers :) I absolutely love reading all of your reviews, it really makes my day. And gives me the desire to keep writing. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter xx Happy Reading **


	7. Chapter 7

The burning sensation had taken over my whole body, and it took every inch of me to not cry out in immense pain. It was for Jacob, who was standing next to me with his hand clasped in mine. Edward did it. I had only ever wanted him to change me, and my new love with Jacob hadn't changed that fact. Jacob wasn't pleased, as could be imagined but i knew he understood where i was coming from. Edward was my first love after all.

"It shouldn't be much longer" I heard Carlisle's voice, merely a whisper from somewhere in the distance.

"It looks like the morphine is working." It was Rosalie.

"No." Jacob said rather harshly, then relaxing his voice. "Its Bella, she's strong."

...

I could hear every inch of every crack in the room, before i heard Jacob speaking to me. I had been lying there, on the doctors table for almost half an hour. Not moving, but my eyes were open, with an ever growing burning sensation in my throat. Since i was a vampire, there was no way to check my pulse which had left Jacob in a frantic rage.

"You must have done it wrong!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Everything was done perfectly" Edward was speaking now, in his cool calm voice. "Just give her time." I could feel them both on either side of me, though my eyes would not focus on the room. I knew my voice would be raspy, but i tried to speak.

"Seriously, you're still arguing?" I managed, as my eyes came into focus. I was right. Jacob and Edward were on either side of me, with the rest of the Cullens spread across the room. The burning sensation in my throat had grown stronger. Carlisle approached me as i tried to sit up.

"You need to feed Bella." Was the only words he said, as he gave my body a once over.

"I'll take her." Edward exclaimed, helping me off of the table. I gave him a soft smile.

"I'm coming too." Jacob growled. I turned towards him, he had felt so helpless.

"Jake, ill be back soon." I didn't want him to see me, just in case i was going to be a naive and ravenous new born. I swiftly moved towards him, admiring me new found grace, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Nothing has changed." I whispered to him, before Edward led me out of the Cullen house. It was fun running at vampire speed, through the large oaks and mossy rocks. Edward and I eventually made it to a clearing where a deer was eating some grass. I knew what to do. I had imagined it so many times. In one swift motion i had captured the deer and was draining it of blood. But not too much, i didn't want to become a murder. As i pulled back, letting the deer run free Edward was staring at me in amazement.

"Its astonishing. You're astonishing." The dark blue gown that, most likely Alice, had put on me rustled as a small gust of wind blew through us.

"You say that like its a bad thing?" I asked Edward as i moved towards him.

"Its not." He shook his head, letting his soft brown hair fall into his eyes. "It's just odd. You should be extremely hungry for blood, but your self control is just.."

"Astonishing, yeah you've said." We didn't say anything to each other for a few seconds, he was just starring at me trying to figure out what i was thinking.

"You're happy." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. I nodded in agreement. I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"I know you love me Bella, but you love him more. Maybe one day i'll meet my soul mate, but for now i am just glad that i get to spend more time with you teaching you the ropes." I smiled back at him moving closer to wrap my arms around him. He didn't push me away as i hugged him, he merely placed his hands around me.

"You know i'm not going to brake." I stated, as he let out a low chuckle.

"I almost forgot." Edward squeezed me slightly, showing me his true strength. He had been holding out on me a lot. But i couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him one last time, without the fear of him breaking me.

"We should probably head back." I said, pulling away from him.

"You need to drink a few more deer before that."

...

Jacob rose from the couch as Edward and I walked back into the Cullen household in fits of laughter. I could see from his expression that the Cullens had been trying to make small talk with him. It was driving him over the edge. I moved towards him grabbing his hand to hold in mine. It felt like normal. Maybe his hottness and my coldness made our touching feel like i was human. Without speaking i knew that his eyes were asking if i was ok. I nodded, grinning.

"So.." I started rocking back on my heels. All of the Cullens were staring at me in amazement, it was creepy. Edward filled them in on what had happened in the forest, leaving out the whole hugging thing. He explained of my immense control when it came to drinking, and how my new found senses didn't seem to be a burden. I suggested that it was because i had been around vampires, and new what to expect. But Carlisle didn't seem too sure. It was getting late, which shouldn't bother me since i would never sleep again, but Jake should get home.

"I'm not sure that it is safe at the moment for you to go home with Jacob." Carlisle exclaimed as Jake and i were almost out the door.

"And why not?" Jake replied rather rudely. I squeezed his hand to try and calm him down.

"Maybe we should take this into the other room." Carlisle pushed us into his office, closing the door for effect rather than realistically. Vampires did have super hearing after all.

"Why can't Jacob take me home?" I asked as soon as Carlisle turned to face us.

"I honestly just want to monitor you for a few days, to see if the natural urges of a new born ever do appear. For you to be around Jacob and other humans at this moment, could be dangerous. I'd like for you both to stay here, with us." I knew where he was coming from, it was dangerous for me to be taken away from the people who could most relate, and most keep me safe from doing something i would regret."

"And you are fine with having a werewolf stay in your house?" Jacob asked scratching his head.

"Bella is family, and so are you as long as you will allow us to be yours." Carlisle replied with a smile.

"Thank you." The kindness of the Cullen's had always seemed to astound him, even after he sometimes treated them like shit.

"And Edward?" I asked, knowing that this arrangement would be hard on him.

"Edward understands. And he will always do what is best for you."

**Hey readers :) I hope that you are still enjoying reading this book. I love getting your reviews, it really makes my day. So keep up the good reviewing xx Happy Reading **


	8. Chapter 8

The room was beautiful, as could be expected in the Cullen household. It was clear that Alice had decorated it, with dark blue sheet covers and curtains.

"You don't feel cold." Jacob said playing with my fingers in his.

"I think it might be because your body temperature is above normal, and mine is bellow. So it sort of cancels each other out." I said, as i looked down at our entwined fingers.

"But you smell." he added with a smirk. I smiled back at him.

"Right back at you, but i'm sure ill get used to it."

"Me too." Jacob took a step towards me, admiring my new features. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear before taking my face in his hand. As he was leaning in i placed a hand on his chest, to push him back.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said not looking at him.

"Then don't" He dropped his hands from my face taking a step back.

"I just don't know if ill be able to control myself around you, and i don't want to break any of your bones." Jacob let out a soft chuckle. "What!"

"Nothing" he said still laughing, running a hand through his hair.

"No seriously, what is so funny?" I took a step towards him.

"For a second i thought you were breaking up with me."

"What! No never, how could you even think.." He moved swiftly, even more graceful then a vampire, and captured my lips in his. It felt like something had exploded in the back of my mind, making my knees all wobbly. As he pulled away i sighed with bliss. "Even without breathing, you still manage to take my breath away." He smiled and kissed me again, softly. As the kiss turned more urgent, Jacob started to back us up towards the bed, undressing ourselves as we went.

"You shouldn't...have to..worry..about..breaking..me,...i heal...fast." Jacob said in-between kisses. I turned us around to push Jacob onto the bed climbing on top of him, just as he hit the soft mattress. I started to kiss down his neck, but when i reached his pulse point i stopped.

"Is something wrong Bells?" He brought my gaze to his, staring at me anxiously.

"I don't want to bite you." I stated rather dumfounded.

"Thats a good thing right?" Jacob sounded each word out carefully furrowing his brows.

"It must be because you smell." I added with a chuckle. Jacob took that moment to flip us over, pulling off my underwear in the process, so that he could rest himself in-between my legs.

"Or maybe its because you love me?" He asked with a smirk escaping from the sides of his lips.

"I guess it could be that." I brought his face back to mine, claiming his lips. Jacob slowly pushed into me making sure that nothing would be damaged. Everything was fine.

**Edwards POV: **

"You know, you probably shouldn't listen in on them." It was Alice, it was always Alice.

"I just can't seem to help it, even though it hurts every time i see or hear them together." I didn't look at my sister, even though i knew she was standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Maybe you should go for a walk or something? To clear your mind, of everyones thoughts." I smiled at her comforting words, but we both knew it wouldn't help. I had lost, and now i was to endure eternity without her.

"They are actually quite loud." Alice added, but regretted her input as soon as she had said it. I sighed.

"Not as loud as Emmett and Rosalie, remember after they just got married?" Alice nodded with amusement.

"Don't be jealous" Emmett's voice called from the other room. I smiled. It had been a while since i had smiled, but the feeling faded quickly.

"Its not that they are loud, its his thoughts." I motioned upstairs.

"There isn't much that you can do about it Edward. I'm just worried that as long as Bella is with Jacob i can't see her in my visions."

"He'll keep her safe" Carlisle entered the kitchen with Esme holding his hand. Alice and i looked at each other, both knowing that he would. And if he didn't, i'd be there faster than a speeding bullet, literally, to see if Bella has changed her mind.

**Bella's POV:**

"Do i feel the same?" Jacob was trying to catch his breath, but he nodded in response. I was resting on his chest, but as his breathing slowed he turned over so that he was facing me.

"You're not as soft as you used to be" he said rubbing my right cheek with his thumb.

"Oh" I replied rather disappointed. It was different.

"Bella, its not a bad thing. Its just different." Jacob leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "A plus side is that now you have more stamina" Jacob was smiling one of his big grins. I couldn't help but smile too. He let out a large yawn, resting his head back into the pillows. I tried to stay with him for as long as i could, resting my eyes, but it was no use. The burning sensation had returned. Cautiously i moved out of bed, it was easier now that i had the grace of the undead, and made my way down stairs throwing on Jakes shirt in the process and some underwear. Everybody was still awake, which was expected, but it still astounded me. I had always wondered what the Cullen's did while i was sleeping, and they weren't guarding me. It was Edward who i found sitting in the kitchen alone.

"You don't have to leave, i'm not going to bite" Edward said in his glossy voice, without turning to face me.

"I'd bite you back, if you did. I can do that now" He chuckled.

"I am aware." I took a seat next to him on one of the kitchen bench stools.

"So you are alright then, no sudden urges to rip peoples heads off?" I was taken aback by his bluntness, but shook my head softly.

"I would love something to drink though if you have it?" Edward nodded and dashed to the fridge returning with a blood bag in a cup. "Thanks" I said with a smile. I started to sip from the cup slowly, letting the cool blood reduce the burn in my throat. "I understand now how i must have been irresistible."

"I'm glad. Because at certain times it was unbearable, you smelt so sweet."

"Good enough to eat?" I said finishing his sentence with a laugh. We both were grinning at each other. I had missed this. I love Jacob, i know i do. But i love Edward too.

"I'm happy that i didn't lose you." I muttered, knowing that he would hear me.

"You will never lose me Bella." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear to cup my chin. Just as soon as he touched me, he pulled away.

"You're soft?" I stated dumfounded.

"Hahahaha" I loved his belly laugh "But you feel the same."

"Really, because i don't think i do."

"To me you do." I smiled at his compliment.

"We can't do this Edward." I know he knew what i was talking about, by the acknowledgment in his eyes.

"I know."

**Edwards POV:**

Life really isn't fair. I know that it is just some expression thrown around in times of hardship, but when you have lived for hundreds of years living most definitely becomes unfair. Bella was just sitting there, smiling at me like nothing had changed. Although she reeked of wet dog, due to wearing Jacob's oversized t-shirt, she was still beautiful.

"We can't do this Edward" She said not looking at me. I knew what she meant. She was with Jacob, and i had agreed long ago that if she ever changed her mind i would back down. I only ever wanted her to be happy.

"I know" I said with a deep sigh. There was no point in fantasizing about us, there was little point in trying to woe her back. But i just want to hold her in my arms one last time, if only for a brief second. "Can i ask why?" She looked confused for a second, it was paining me not to be able to read her thoughts. I had wished that would change after she had been transformed.

"Initially because you left me, and i just couldn't trust that that would never happen again. Jacob was there for me, he had always been there for me. I didn't see a future with you, but with him it was almost instant. I'm not sure how this new thing" She was pointing to her body "Will affect us, but i want to make it work. I know i can make it work."

"I heard." Was all i could muster, as images of their bodies entangled together upstairs flashed into my mind. If Bella could blush, i knew she would have.

"We are not going to talk about my sex life Edward. Its intrusive, and will only end in heartache."

"But didn't you always wonder what it would be like?" I knew that she understood. I was talking about us.

"Every day for the time we were together. Honestly even now sometimes." She pulled her hair to one side and smiled softly.

"But its not going to happen." I said acknowledging reality.

**Hey Readers :) I love reading your reviews, so keep them coming! Will update soon, i promise. Yes i know that there is a bit of Edward and Bella loving in here, but she is still torn. I know i would be, given her circumstances. xx Happy Reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV:**

I awoke alone, in a cold bed. For a split second panic ran through my body as i imagined all the horrible ways that the Cullen's could have killed her. The sensation soon passed as the covers were pulled back, and Bella climbed back into bed to nestle against my chest.

"I was worried for a second" I whispered as i kissed her on the forehead.

"What? That i had been killed my murderous vampires?" She replied turning her head to look at me. "You don't have to worry about that here." I nodded.

"Where did you go anyway?" I was curious, but trying not to be intrusive.

"I needed to get something to eat, then i ran into Edward in the kitchen." My body tensed at the sound of his name. Of course vampires, don't freaking sleep.

"There is nothing to worry about Jake."

"I just feel weird staying in this house, surrounded by werewolves mortal enemies." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"So i'm your mortal enemy now?" She was frowning at me, i had offended her.

"I didn't mean it like that Bells. I'm just finding it hard to adjust."

"To the Cullen's kindness, or us?" Her voice raised in pitch, she was getting angry. I pulled us into a seated position so that i could look at her.

"To the Cullens." I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts.

"You know that there was no other choice Jake, that i had to change so that the Volturi wouldn't kill everyone i loved. So that they wouldn't kill you. I would have loved to remain human, and have little werewolf babies with you but it wasn't in the cards for me Jake. I thought you understood this. If you want to leave then leave. Don't string me along, uming and aring about the benefits of dating a..." I had to interject before she got way too angry and this thing between us was torn to shreds.

"Bella i love you as much as i loved you when you were human. I am thrilled that you have adjusted to your new life so well, because it means that i get to see you. I get to touch you" I ran my hand down her arm "It's just hard for me to know that you will now rely on them more than you rely on me. I don't want to leave you Bella, i never do and i never will."

"I rely on you as much as i always have Jake." She was calming down. "You think it is hard for you? How long do you think it will be until i am allowed to be around humans. Until i am able to see Charlie or mum, or even Billy? Sure i can resist myself with some deer, and i have developed a weird sense of advancing well beyond the new born rampage, but i know that i am missing so much right now. And i know that i will always be missing human things." I pulled her into my chest, holding her close while stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Bells, i was being an ass."

"You were being an ass" She said, her voice muffled against my skin. I chuckled.

"I love it when you laugh" She said pulling back and kissing my cheek. I smiled. "So everyone could hear us up here, committing acts of love"

"Oh really?" I said intrigued, secretly wishing it was Edward who had mentioned it to her.

"mhmm" she said nodding.

"Supposedly we weren't as loud as Rosalie and Emmett though." She looked at me sideways with a wicked grin.

"Oh!" I smiled kissing her urgently on the lips. I used my shoulders to gently push her back against the pillows. "Maybe we should give it another go then, just to see who really is the loudest?"

"Ahh Jacob Black, i love how you think."

**Bella's POV:**

"Ahh Jacob Black, I love how you think." He kissed his way down my throat, pulling his shirt over my head as he went. Just as his mouth found my left breast a knock came at the door.

"Alice had a vision. Downstairs in ten." It was Emmett, but he sounded amused. "Put some clothes on Bells you'll be clothed for a while. Try not to be so loud." he had clearly heard our conversation, probably like the rest of the house. Jake and I threw some clothes on before making our way down the stairs. Clearly it was bad, because all of the Cullen's were sitting around the kitchen table with blank expressions.

"Who died?" I asked seriously as i took a seat beside Alice.

"No one died Bella, not yet anyway. It's Victoria she's coming. She'll be here in seven days."

"Ok , so we fight her! I don't see the problem, we have got an extra vampire and a werewolf we can easily fend her off."

"Its not just that Bella" Edward piped in looking concerned. "She's coming with an army."

"What does that mean for us?" I turned to look at Jacob who was standing behind me, then returned my gaze to Alice.

"We don't have enough forces to beat her Bella, not even with you and your dog." Jacob growled.

"I really don't think this is a time to get me angry!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob is right" Carlisle interjected "We need to work together, now more than ever."

"So what do we do?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"We need to go to the Volturi, and ask for their help. Even with all of our contacts and i'm sure the use of the werewolves" Jacob nodded. "It will still not be enough."

"Ok so when do we go to Italy?" Jacob asked.

"its more complicated than that." Alice said.

"The Volturi don't approve of cross species relationships, especially between a vampire and a werewolf." Rosalie added with a snarl.

"They wouldn't help us if they knew you were seeing Jacob." Alice finished.

"Obviously." Jacob said, tensing his body. I took his hand and rubbed it softly.

"Her army can not be that dangerous for us to have to result to such drastic measures?" I asked.

"Victoria has been around for a long time, and has many allies. She has also been creating new vampires as well" Carlisle started

"So she has an army of new borns?"

"Yes. But she has also changed children." Everyone was looking powerless, and distressed.

"Why would she change children?"

"Because they are the ultimate fighting force, no one can resist to help a child no one will kill a child." Jasper said.

"They are an unstoppable force." Alice continued.

"But what will the Volturi do? Do you really think they will interfere?"

"There have been instances before, where children were turned. They put our kind in too much danger of being exposed, so the Volturi ended them." Carlisle mentioned.

"All of them?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes all of them."

"We think that if we go to the Volturi and tell them of Victoria and her mission, they will stop her and her army before they reach us." Edward wasn't looking at me as he spoke, instead he was looking at Jake and my entwined hands.

"And i have to go because." I turned my gaze back to Carlisle, but it was Esme who spoke.

"The Volturi need to know that we kept our word, in regards to changing you. That they can trust us, and that we are devoted to our kind."

"And if i show up with Jake, they'll think i'm an abomination to vampires." the Cullen's nodded. "there is more isn't there?"

"The last time we saw the Volturi Edward and you were dating. We fear that if you turn up without him in toe, they will think there is something suspicious going on. They won't help us if they think we are deceiving them."

"But if there are baby vamps then they would have to step in? Right." Jake asked, clearly annoyed at the possibility of Edward and I spending more time together, alone.

"Not necessarily" Carlisle said. "The Volturi like to make examples of people. Although Victoria has a large army, the ratio of children vampires is small."

"But isn't it somewhat illegal to create vampires out of children?" I asked.

"Yes. But the Volturi might think that we can handle it ourselves." Jasper added.

"Listen. We don't want the Volturi to think that we are deceiving them in any manner because we need their help. None of us will survive if Victoria reaches us, before we are able to gain the force of the Volturi behind us. We need their soldiers." Carlisle stood up, indicating an end of discussion. Everyone cleared the kitchen except for Alice, Edward, Jake and I. Jacob took a seat next to me.

"I'm coming." Jacob said firmly. Alice shook her head.

"WE can smell you a mile away, you can't be in proximity with Bella or the Volturi might think that something is up." She said, trying to use a calm tone. This was going to turn into a fight. "If a werewolf steps anywhere near the town, alarms will be raised."

"Jake is coming. Its my decision. I'll scrub my self repeatedly before we go and see them, and wont be around Jake at least a day before as well. He can stay away from Volterra" Alice and Edward looked at each other, then nodded.

"Brilliant." I clasped my hands together. "When do we leave?"

...

**Hey Readers :) Love hearing what you think of these chapters. Special thanks to:**

WolfClub & Team Non-canon.

**xx Happy Reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The flight to Italy was long, even with Jacob and I joining the mile high club.

"You are too big to fit in this tiny stall." I exclaimed.

"Oo kinky!" Jacob gave me a goofy grin, as i tried to adjust myself in a comfortable position. I scowled at him.

"I wasn't trying to..be" I was so uncomfortable. Jacob grabbed my face in between his hands, and lowered his voice.

"You should be more quiet, otherwise everyone is going to be able to hear us." Jacob ran his lips along my collar. He placed a few tissues on the toilet seat lid before sitting down, his member upright in the air. I slipped off my underwear from under my skirt, and straddle his waist.

"Please don't their be any turbulence." I said as I tried to grab a better hold on something to keep me upright.

"Bella" Jacob said softly placing his hands on my hips to lift me up over him. Lightly i grabbed a hold of him, whilst lowering my self so my body encompassed his. That was all it took to shut me up. Jacobs lips found mine, as my body slowly began to move back and forth. I tried to contain my moans, as Jacob pushed his hips up, but there was little use. Trying to dum the sound by crashing my lips into his, only helped so much. Our climaxes came rather quickly.

...

Three hours had passed since Jake and my rendezvous in the bathroom of the airplane. Jake was sound asleep next to me, releasing a soft snore every now and then. What i would give to be able to sleep. I didn't need to use the bathroom but i needed to splash some cool water onto my face. Moving towards the bathroom in the cabin was easy, even with the slight turbulence. I was just about to shut the door when it was pushed open and Edward stepped in, locking it behind him. Before i could protest Edward took a hold of my head, crashing his lips into mine.

**Hey Readers :) Yes i know, very short chapter but there is a reason i ended it there. Let me know if i should keep writing. Shout out to **JacobB'sImprintee **xx Happy Reading **


	11. Chapter 11

To my surprise, i sunk into the kiss responding with full force. He had been holding out on me. As if this moment only lasted a second my hearts mistake caught up with reality. I tried to not push Edward away too hard, for fear that my new strength may provoke a quick decent into the ocean.

"I knew it." Edward whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Edward" I couldn't look at him, i couldn't look at myself. "This doesn't change anything. You knew i loved you."

"But you didn't resist, and it was.." I could hear the smile in his voice

"Magical i know" I ran my hand quickly through my hair, as i tried to take a step away to look at him.

"Then i don't see the problem? Dump the dog, and run away with me." I shook my head.

"It's not that simple Edward, and i don't want to leave Jake." I could see the realization in his eyes, even though his face didn't move an inch. We weren't going to happen.

"I'm not giving up Bella. I regret the day i just let you walk away, how i didn't even fight for you. I'm not giving up." Edward left the bathroom swiftly, and gracefully. Turning to look at myself in the mirror i wished that i could cry. For the deceit and guilt was over powering me, but there was no way to let the emotions out.

...

I didn't say anything to Jacob until the plane had landed, for two reasons. One, it would only cause a full blown out fight. And honestly i didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of a hundred people. And secondly, i didn't want the secrets of our kind getting loose. I knew it would completely ruin our plan, before we even started. When we got to our hotel room however i couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Edward kissed me." I blurted as soon as the door was shut. Jake, who was caring our bags froze for a second before dropping them to the ground. He wasn't facing me. I walked towards him placing a hand on his back, trying to make him turn around.

"I knew this would happen. I'm going to have a word to him!" Jake was getting angry, he was burning up.

"Listen! Calm down. I haven't even told you the worst part yet." I ushered Jake towards the bed, enclosing his hands in mine.

"I kissed him back." Jake didn't say anything, he just stared at me searching my face for answers. "I'm sorry, i just.."

"I understand." He removed his hands from mine.

"You love him." Jake was looking at the floor now.

"But not like i love you!" I turned his chin to look at me, but there was sadness in his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen, he just kind of bombarded me on the plane. And before i knew it i was pushing him away. It didn't mean anything."

"Well clearly it did, if you kissed him back." Jake sounded out each word slowly, trying to decrease his temper.

"Jake"

"I think you need to figure a few things out Bella, because you can't have both of us. And i'm tired of waiting for you to make up your mind."

"I have already made up mind, i chose you."

"Then why doesn't it feel like you did?" Jake rose at this point walking towards the door, looking at me one last time before he left me alone in the hotel room. A soft knock came at the door an hour later. I knew it was Alice. She peaked her spiky head through the door, she was worried.

"You had better get to the scrubbing Bella, the Volturi are coming here. Now!"


End file.
